Our Big Break
by XxxRicchanXxx
Summary: My First fanfic ever ! Ritsu and her band mates from school, finally get their big break and get to go on tour! will everyone get along or will everyone break under pressure and go to newly found enimeies?Might Discontinue! good story tell me if its good!


**Hey Its Ricchan Here ! This Is My First Story And Im Really Excited About It! Please Now Flames And Tell Me What You Think!**

My name is Takahasi Ritsu, Yes to answer your question I' am Japanese.

And I'm just entering high school!

I'm going to go to Sakurakura High School. I've been going there for a while now so I'm used to it. My best friend Yammamoto Ichigo started there with me, now my other friends Suzuki Mio, Nakamura Amaya And Yoshida Ikuto. I only met them this year but I've known Ichigo Ever since kindergarten. Heh. Good times.

We ended up just saving the High School Rejects. But despite its name the music isn't as light as it sounds… we aren't heavy metal or anything though! –

Amaya on the Keyboard, Ikuto on second Guitar/ Guy Vocals, Ichi on the Drums, Mio on the Bass/ Occasional Vocal and me on Lead Guitar/ Vocals

Well I Guess We Should Go Ahead About Me…

Name: Takahasi Ritsu

Age: 17

Blood Type: A

Occupation: Student

Instrument: Guitar

Interests: Music, Photography, Sleeping, Plants,, My Guitar!, Sport – cricket , NRL, ect-, Animals , Cute things

Dislikes: The cold, Smokers, Posh People, Being woken up, Animal cruelty.

I Guess I' am sort of an average student … but then I' am pretty funny , loud , kinda smart, Outgoing and not at all ladylike.

7am

**Ritsu's Pov**

"Onee-chan~"

Ritsu grunts. Not very ladylike huh? Well stuff that.

"Onee-chan… Hurry up and get out of bed!" Damn little brothers to hell.

Just roll over Ritsu.

I hear a frustrated grunt. Heh.

And of corse Kaito comes over to me and off go my sheets. Damn

Oh well who says you can't sleep without sheets?

Now Kaito is getting angry. And BAM! He pushed me off the bed. Grr.

I' m up now. " The hell was that for?" Ritsu half yells.

" Its 7:10! You have to leave for the band tour in like an hour and a half!" He says irritably.

Crap. I forgot that today we were going on a band tour.

I jump up and have a quick shower and wash my hair before blow drying it as best as i could. Then pull my set out clothes.

A long lime sort of green top that when it reaches your hips it has a belt around it and looks like its been tucked in and sort of poofs out. Then it. Has a black Singlet underneath and you can see one sleeve on your shoulder because the top sits on the side of your shoulder on one side and the other side the shirt cuts around so that you can see the black undershirt and the sleeve too. It then goes just a bit above my knees. Then black skinny jeans with black roman sandals with a black glove that goes just to your wrist on my right hand.

Then i look at my hair and see it's a mess ' that's what you get for sleeping with it out all the time' I think half-heartedly. My hair is kind of dark/lightish brown and goes up to my butt, my bangs cover a little bit just above my eyes. I then grab my hair bands and put my hair up into its signature pigtails at the back of my head.

I grab My 4 bags – Two for clothes, other for entertainment and the last one has my guitar in it- and step outside my room feeling more refreshed.

I bound down the stairs to the kitchen to eat break feast. Mum and dad are normally never home but they decided to stay home to see me off. I usually make break feast and dinner for me and my little brother Kaito – But I call him Kai-

" Oh look who finally decided to grace us with her presence mum and dad" Kai said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

" Yes your highness Heloooo" I did a twisty curtsy at him

He laughed. I always like it when Kai laughed; it made me feel really happy.

I sit down for break feast and Mum has made pancakes. We all have different flavours on each. On mine I have whipped cream with a strawberry on top and around the sides. Strawberries are my favourite fruit. Kai had chocolate chips melted on his, Dad had thickened cream and bananas and Mum had blueberry pancakes.

" So when are you meeting Ichigo-Kun?" Dad asked me. Dad had always like Ichigo. Well granted he is a childhood friend but Ichigo is always polite. Heh. He's the best.

" Well SOMEONE **cough- Kaito-** told me the wrong time so in an hour or so" I replied.

"Ah that Ichigo, such a nice boy, you two are really close right?" Mum said.

I raised an eyebrow at her she just looked away whilst Kai tried to stifle a laugh. I looked over at him and started to tickle him, Kai broke out into a fit giggles.

I stopped tickling him to eat the rest of my delicious break feast. I start humming the song I wrote as I wash up all our dishes, " So Onee-chan, how is your band going?" Kai says whilst eating. I giggle, " Were doing really great! The songs Mio and I write are going really well… though most of the time she insists I write them" I chuckle a bit about remembering Mio. She's a bit how Ichi was in kindergarten. Ichi was a scaredy cat, so when I introduced my self I was REALLY loud. I sort of yelled/asked what he was doing and he hid his paper from me, so I instantly knew he was a shy. So then every time we were doing work like art I would go behind him and say something like " Your REALLLYYY good Ichigo!" and it was still kind of yelling. We weren't fast friends at first…

FLASHBACK~

But when he had to deliver a speech he was upset and sitting on swings so I went up to him… " What's wrong Ichigo?" I asked quietly –SURPRISE! – He looks away.

" I have to present my speech on Tuesday because Sensei says I did really well" he says in an upset voice.

" But your work is really good Ichigo!" I exclaim

"But I dont want to do it! Ill stuff up !" He shouts

I stare blankly at him. I was completely surprised by his out burst so to wake him up from whatever 'Funk' he was in. So... I laughed. Ichigo looks up and of corse and stares at me like i grew a third head.I smile brightly at him because he was crying. "Lets go to my house and ill give you special training!" Ichi nods and we start running.

I Ended up telling him that if you imagine the crowds as potatoes it will be much more easier. Then the next day he delivered his speech with ease.

END FLASHBACK~

I do a low chuckle at the thought. Though know ichi is the complete opposite. He is a sort of bad boy I guess you could say, fun, carefree, silly, REALLLLYY smart, He is polite in front of parents ect, his best friend is of corse me and ikuto, he actually has natural orange hair which people used to think was dyed till I showed them kindergarten photos. Heh. Ichigo killed me after that.

**Thats It For Chapter One! R&R!**


End file.
